TU MANO CERCA DE LA MIA
by almalaura
Summary: Edward y Bella son atrapados en un momento comprometedor por Charlie, apesar de los problemas, Bella sabe que si Edward esta a su lado todo estará bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic le pertence a Emma Reads, ella es la increíble creadora de esta idea, y con el permiso de ella voy a seguir con su fic.**

**DESCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, la idea y primer capitulo le pertenece a Emma Reads.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1**

—No, no es eso Edward…— le dije en tono cansino por tercera vez, aunque sabía que él tenía razón.

—oh, vamos Bella, admítelo, estas celosa—me dijo con esa sonrisita torcida suya.

—No, no lo admitiré—le dije mientras abría la puerta de la heladera, y sacaba la jarra de jugo.

—Pero yo tengo razón—me dijo el detrás de mí.

Cuando me gire, sentí su cuerpo chocar contra el mío y aprisionarme contra la heladera, me saco la jarra de jugo de la mano y la dejo sobre la encimera, luego me rodeo la cintura con los brazos.

—Admítelo Isabella—me dijo a centímetros de mis labios, mirándolos fijamente.

—no, no lo hare—le dije suavemente, pero estaba segura de que mi voluntad comenzaría a flaquear.

—No eres tan fuerte, tendrás que admitirlo—me dijo ya casi rozando mis labios.

Cuando le iba a contestar, el me silencio besándome.

—Admítelo—me pidió entre beso y beso.

—No—le respondí de la misma forma

—Vamos, Bells… deja de fingir—me dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi mandíbula.

Y mi orgullo se fue al caño en ese mismo momento.

—bien, lo estoy, estoy celosa ¿sí?... es que no aguanto a esa zorra… es una idiota— dije con rencor, él me miro divertido.

—te amo, mi niña, y te amare siempre ¿lo sabes cierto? — me dijo él mirándome con ternura. Y de repente todo el odio y rencor que sentía se evaporó.

—Sí, lo sé, y yo te amo a ti—le dije sonriéndole.

—y también sabes que esas inseguridades tuyas son inútiles ¿verdad? Tú eres la única mujer que amo, y la única que amare para siempre— me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y me di cuenta de que todo lo que decía era verdad.

No resistí más y lo besé, como si mi vida se fuera en ello… enroscando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él me agarraba fuertemente por la cintura. Podía sentir perfectamente como el calor de su cuerpo me envolvía, cada vez se me hacía más complicado respirar. Y como si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca Edward apretaba más fuertemente mi cintura.

—Buenos días— la voz grave de Charlie fue como estallido que hizo que Edward y yo nos separarnos abruptamente. Si el pulso se me había acelerado por los besos de Edward, ahora lo tenía completamente disparado por la repentina aparición de mi padre.

Charlie no parecía estar de mal humor, se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo en ese momento

Yo y Edward teníamos los ojos demasiado abiertos y con la respiración completamente agitada.

—Buenos días, papá— le dije suavemente, mientras me acercaba a la isla en el centro de la cocina, tomando de la mano a Edward que parecía una estatua, y sentándonos en unas de las sillas.

—Hola, Edward— le dijo Charlie mirándolo… pero no había ningún rencor, ni nada por el estilo allí, simplemente el siempre presente sentimiento de agrado.

—Hola, Charlie— la voz de Edward salió un poco agitada. Se sentó a un lado mío, mientras emitía un gran suspiro tratando de controlar su respiración.

— ¿Cómo estás?... o espera… para que pregunto, veo que muy bien— dijo mi papá divertido señalando la heladera. Edward contuvo la respiración por unos segundos al escucharlo y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

— ¡Papá! —le reproche… el me miro abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, era esa mirada de: _¡¿y ahora que hice?_

—Hoy saldremos papá—le informe, íbamos a salir con los chicos… quizás a tomar algo, no estaba segura…

—ok, pero mucho cuidado—me dijo mirándome en señal de advertencia, yo solamente voltee los ojos y me levante del asiento dirigiéndome a la entrada de la cocina.

—Adiós papá—me despedí.

—adiós, Charlie—le dijo Edward.

—Adiós, chicos, cuida de mi niña Edward— le dijo casi gritando, ya que nos encontrábamos cerca de la entrada de la casa.

—sabe que lo haré— le dijo Edward en respuesta.

—Confió en ti— le dijo Charlie mandándonos una última mirada de advertencia, antes de subir la escalera hacia su habitación.

Salimos afuera, hacia el auto de Edward.

— ¡Dios! casi me muero cuando entro así— dijo Edward, respirando profundamente.

—jajaja ¿Por qué? — le pregunte riéndome.

—pues… porque… estaba… tocando inapropiadamente a su hija—murmuro el todo sonrojado… era tan tierno.

—Pues a mí me gustó— murmure pícaramente, quedando detrás de él, Edward agacho la cabeza, riendo, y luego se dio la vuelta, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿A si? —me pregunto avanzando hacia mí con su andar felino.

—aja—murmure asintiendo con la cabeza, él me abrazo por la cintura, y yo enrosque mis brazos a su cuello, pero él se agacho en el círculo de mis brazos hasta agarrar mis piernas, luego me subió repentinamente, y yo instantáneamente las enrosque en su cadera.

Me beso profundamente, pidiendo permiso con su lengua, obviamente que se lo di… luego de estar un rato así, sentí como el avanzaba hacia su auto, y abría la puerta del copiloto.

—Tenemos que irnos—me dijo entre beso y beso.

—ok—le dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo y me subía al auto, el me cerró la puerta, y luego se sentó en su asiento.

Me miró fijamente por un momento, mientras yo luchaba con el cinturón de seguridad, sonrió con los ojos llenos de ternura.

—Te amo, preciosa—me dijo tomándome de ambos lados de mi cara.

—y yo a ti—susurre antes de que me besara nuevamente… guau… muchos besos por un día, pero ni loca lo pararía.

Él arranco el auto, con una mano en el volante, y con la otra tomando la mía, como siempre, su mano permanecería cerca de mí, para ayudarme, sostenerme y levantarme cuando caiga.

Realmente lo amaba… aunque muchos dijeran que solo era un amor adolecente, yo sabía que esto sería para siempre, porque estaba segura de que Edward nunca me decepcionaría, y esperaba nunca decepcionarlo. Sabía que mientras tuviera su mano cerca de la mía, todo estaría bien.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**ESTE CAPITULO SOLO TIENE UNAS PEQUEÑAS MODIFICACIONES AL ORIGINAL.**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con este fic.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia de Emma Reads**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Enamorados**

—Entonces salió el niño de su cuarto gritándole a su mama "¡Mama, mama hay una cucaracha gay en mi cuarto!" —Miramos a Emmett extrañados _¿Una cucaracha gay?_, nos estaba contando un chiste mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento—La mamá lo miro como ahora ustedes me están viendo de "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" —Sonreímos —y la mama le pregunto "¿Por qué dices que es gay hijito?" y el niño le responde "Porque la acabo ver salir del closet" —Emmett soltó una carcajadota, riéndose de su propio chiste.

—Hay Emmett—entonamos todos al mismo tiempo ante su chiste tan malo.

—Tienen que admitir que es gracioso—dijo todavía riéndose.

Habíamos decidido ir al centro comercial a curiosear, ya eran las ocho de la noche y teníamos que regresar a nuestras respectivas casas. Tome la mano de Bella para dirigirnos a mi auto.

—Me divertí—me dijo sonriéndome.

—Si yo también—le dije mientras le abría la puerta para que entrara. Emmett y Jasper ya habían encendido sus autos. Me coloqué en el asiento del conductor.

—Ya se te paso el susto—me dijo divertida. La verdad es que Charlie me había asustado de verdad, no sé qué me pasaba últimamente que parecía que no podía estar lejos de Bella y por alguna razón mis manos ya no se estaban quietas como antes. Bella y yo teníamos más de un año de novios, y cada vez sentía que sus labios parecían arder antes los míos, cada vez que la besaba no podía evitar pegar mi cuerpo al de ella por la necesidad de sentirla. Me estaba volviendo en un pervertido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en un plano más íntimo, la respetaba y por eso trataba de controlarme, pero últimamente no sabía que me pasaba.

—Si definitivamente ya se me paso—le sonreí.

El estómago me dolía de reírme tanto, Bella y yo no parábamos de hablar y siempre acabamos riéndonos de cualquier cosa. Cuando llegamos a su casa la luz de la sala se encontraba encendida. Seguramente Charlie se encontraría viendo el beisbol.

Baje del auto apresurándome a abrirle la puerta a Bella.

—No quisiera separarme de ti jamás—me dijo mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia la entrada de su casa.

—Nunca me separaré de ti—le dije—siempre estaré a tu lado—ella me sonrió y se detuvo cuando estuvimos en la oscura entrada. Charlie había olvidado encender las luces de la entrada.

—Te amo—dijo acercándose a mí, la abrace mientras unía sus labios con los míos.

—Yo también te amo—le dije entre beso y beso. De repente la cercanía se me hizo insuficiente, la tome de la cintura acercándola más a mí, sus manos se engancharon en mi cuello y abrió su boca para darme más accesibilidad, mi lengua se introdujo en su deliciosa boca, Bella gimió en el acto, nunca la había escuchado emitir tan delicioso sonido, un sonido que pareció retumbar por todo mi cuerpo llevando miles de descargas eléctricas haciendo que una parte de mi anatomía reaccionara, haciendo que los pantalones me quedaran demasiado ajustados. Sin poder controlar las miles de sensaciones que me embargaban camine hasta dejar a Bella recargada a la pared, ella automáticamente abrió un poco las piernas dejando que una de las mías se posicionara entre las suyas. Mis labios fueron a su cuello, embriagándome de su dulce sabor a fresas, mis manos vagaban por toda su espalda sin atreverme aun a ir más abajo. Bella movió una de sus piernas logrando rozar deliciosamente mi miembro.

—Bella—su nombre me salió en un gemido.

—Edward—La voz grave de Charlie diciendo mi nombre pareció como un detonador logrando que la distancia entre Bella y yo fuera la más posible.

—Buenas noches Charlie—le dije con la voz entrecortada, mentiría si dijera que no estaba más que encendido, si no hubiera aparecido Charlie no sé qué hubiera hecho, hasta donde me hubiera permitido tocar.

—Hija pásate—le ordeno Charlie, Bella, la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada, me dedico una mirada de lo siento mientras se metía a la casa. —Edward—me llamó Charlie, su voz era ronca y con un tono de advertencia—no te quiero ver tocar a mi hija de esa manera otra vez— Sus ojos negros me intimidaron.

—Lo siento Charlie—le dije arrepentido de hacer pasar a Bella por eso. No dije nada más mientras me dirigía a mi auto.

Había visto en Charlie esa luz de entendimiento en sus ojos. Era claro que no le había prometido no volverla a tocar de esa manera. La amaba, amaba todo de ella. Y ahora en mí estaba creciendo este nuevo sentimiento por ella, deseo, un deseo que se me estaba saliendo de control.

* * *

**¿que les pareció?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola: Les traigo el nuevo capítulo…espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con este fic y no decepcionarlas.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la idea es de Emma Reads, yo sólo continuo con la historia que creó.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Descubriendo Sentimientos.**

Escuche como se alejaba el carro de Edward mientras esperaba en la sala a Charlie. Sentí como se me iba el aire de los pulmones cuando lo vi entrar, caminó hacia la sala y se acomodó en el sillón que se encontraba frente a mí. Se me quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos.

—No fue culpa de Edward—dije después de que el silencio me pareció insoportable—Yo inicié todo—concluí, Charlie no dijo nada sólo se dedicó a observarme. De repente sonrió.

—Les he pegado un buen susto ¿no es verdad? — dijo sonriendo, lo mire incrédula ante lo que decía.

—¿Quieres decir que no estas enojado? —le pregunté atónita.

—¿Parezco enojado? —me preguntó sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza, por un momento quería reclamarle por el susto que me había dado, pero era mejor no mover las aguas, no quería que en verdad se enojara. —No te voy a decir que no me sorprendió encontrarlos de esa manera porque no fue así…fue incómodo y algo molesto—dijo mientras fruncía el ceño levemente— Mira Bella—dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, quedando sentado sólo en la orilla del sillón—Llevan mucho tiempo de novios ya, conozco a Edward, sé que siempre te ha respetado y sé también que es normal que comiencen a sentir más atracción entre ustedes—me sonroje ante sus palabras. —pero solo quiero que se cuiden…

—¡Papá! —le grité avergonzada, era demasiado incomodo estar hablando con mi padre de eso.

—No, no me interrumpas, es importante—mis manos comenzaron a sudar y estaba muy impaciente por salir rápido de ahí. — Quiero que se cuiden—se paró de su lugar y fue hacia el librero donde tomó una cajita, regresó y se sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada más abrió la caja consiguiendo que me sonrojara de inmediato, tomó el paquete que se encontraba ahí y me lo tendió—Un regalo para Edward—dijo divertido mientras yo estaba segura que en este momento tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

—Papa, pero ni siquiera Edward y yo…—mis palabras salieron apresuradas ante lo bochornoso del momento.

—Es bueno escuchar eso—dijo—pero si no hubiera aparecido hoy en la entrada ¿hasta donde hubieras permitido que Edward te tocara? —me preguntó taladrándome con su mirada. Me sonroje aún más si es posible, la verdad es que había quedado un poco frustrada por la aparición de mi padre en la entrada, por alguna extra razón las cosas entre Edward y yo estaban cambiando, aún era dulce y tierno conmigo, pero de un tiempo para acá sus besos eran más bruscos, mas demandantes y eso lejos de desagradarme me estaba gustando más de lo que hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Yo misma sentía la necesidad de besarlo, de tocarlo, de estar pegada a él lo más posible.

Negué con la cabeza, pero no dije nada, porque era verdad, de no haber aparecido Charlie aun seguiría allá afuera tocando aquel hombre que me quitaba el aliento con solo mirarme.

—Lo que imaginaba—dijo interpretando mi silencio—toma—me dio el paquete de condones—con esto no quiero decir que vayas y….ya sabes que—dijo trabándose un poco—pero si quiero que estés preparada.

—¿Ya puedo irme a dormir? —le pregunté, ya no quería seguir ahí, la mano donde sostenía el paquete me temblaba muchísimo.

—Sí, ya puedes subir—me dijo divertido por la situación.

Camine apresuradamente hacia mi habitación, la mano que sostenía el paquete me sudaba demasiado, y el saber que tenía eso en mi poder las imágenes de Edward y yo en un plano más íntimo acechaban mi mente, sonrojándome al instante. La verdad me era imposible no pensar en ello. Cuando por fin llegué a mi habitación, puse el paquete en mi escritorio y me tumbe en la cama, sintiendo como mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama, había intentado dormirme pero no lo había conseguido, porque apenas cerraba los ojos y la imagen de cómo se vería Edward desnudo me embargaba de manera inmediata, haciéndome abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, por el sentido que estaban tomando mis pensamientos.

Vi el reloj de mi buro, los números rojos marcaban la 1:17. Un pequeño golpe en mi venta hizo que me sentará en la cama del susto. Después de unos segundos se volvió a escuchar el golpe en mi ventana. Me levante y me acerque a la ventana, cuando estaba justo en frente un nuevo golpe hizo que diera un salto hacia atrás. Había sido una pequeña piedra lo que había golpeado mi ventana. Me asome y ahí abajo se encontraba Edward sonriéndome. Abrí la ventana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté quedito.

—Voy a subir, aléjate de la ventana—dijo muy quedito que apenas pude escucharlo, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para agarrar impulso y se echó a correr. Saltó y alcanzó a apoyar su pie un ladrillo que sobresalía de la pared, mientras que con las manos sostenía el marco de mi ventana, volvió a saltar esta vez entrando completamente a mi habitación, que solo era alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara en mi buró.

—Hola—me dijo con una sonrisa una vez adentro.

—Hola—le respondí a su sonrisa—Me impresionas, debiste ser un buen trepador de árboles de niño—le dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—Las caídas jamás me detuvieron—dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. —Nunca había visto tu habitación—dijo después de unos segundos mientras observaba detenidamente cada rincón.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Es bonita—dijo como si nada. Después dirigió sus ojos hacia mí— ¿estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, ¿porque no debería de estarlo?—le pregunté un poco confundida.

—Pensé que Charlie te regañaría.

—¿Por eso estas aquí? —le pregunté.

—No podía dormir pensando que tal vez Charlie te estaba tratando mal por mi culpa. Estaba preocupado—Sonreí ante sus palabras, siempre preocupado por mí.

—Charlie no se enojo

—¿No se enojó? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —le pregunté curiosa al recordar que se habían quedado un momento a solas antes de que Charlie entrara a la casa.

—Dijo que no quería que te volviera a tocar de la manera que lo estaba haciendo—dijo mientras me miraba con esos penetrantes ojos, me sonroje al instante al recordar lo ansiosa que estaba por tocarlo y porque me tocara—lo siento Bella—dijo mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos—nunca fue mi intensión faltarte al respeto…pero…últimamente no sé qué diablos me pasa…perdóname, sabes que te amo ¿verdad?—dijo algo frustrado.

Tomé sus manos y las enrosque en mi cintura mientras me pegaba más a él.

—Está bien Edward—le dije mientras lo abrazaba—No tengo nada que perdonarte, no sólo eras tú quien me besabas, yo también te besaba a ti—dije en su cuello mientras comenzaba a repartir besos en él. Su exquisito aroma me atraía más a él.

Sus manos apretaron su agarre alrededor de mi cintura y cuando iba besarlo en la boca sus labios me ganaron estampándose bruscamente contra los míos, haciéndome caer en la cama. Entre beso y beso nos acomodamos en la cama, mi respiración se iba haciendo escasa, haciendo que jadeara un poco, los besos se hacían más intensos, mientras sentía como Edward me apretaba más contra él, sus manos dibujaban mi figura, sin atreverse aun a tocarme en donde más lo necesitaba, yo me aferre a sus brazos, deleitándome con la textura de su piel expuesta.

Se separó de mis labios mientras respiraba irregularmente.

—Tengo que irme

—No—dije mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la playera y lo acercaba mas a mí—No te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado—dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, me observo por unos segundos—Te deseo Bella, te deseo demasiado—un montón de sensaciones me inundaron al escuchar aquella declaración, se sentían en mi estómago miles de mariposas por la alegría de este momento.

—Yo también te deseo—le dije, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a besarme con urgencia.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y jitomatazos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas: Este era un fic corto, así que hemos llegado al final, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si quieren un poco mas de inspiración escuchen "Completamente Enamorados" de Chayanne.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la idea le corresponde a Emma Reads, yo sólo seguí con su idea.**

* * *

**Final**

**Para siempre.**

Edward era un remolino de sensaciones, estaba ardiendo de deseo, por poseerla, pero a la vez estaba tan asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando, por tenerla, por lastimarla, por todos, todo pasaba por su cabeza, inseguridad, deseo, protección…todo. Bella comenzó a caricias su espalda, a apretarse mas contra él, fue todo lo que le bastó a Edward para quitarse todas las inseguridades que comenzaban a hacerle añicos la cabeza.

Con manos tímidas, comenzó a levantar un poco la playera de Bella, mirándola a todo momento por si ella cambiara de opinión con respecto a lo que pasaría, sus ojos de ella sólo reflejaban amor y deseo. Quitó completamente la blusa, maravillándose por la hermosa figura de ella, ella tembló un poco al encontrase con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo de Edward.

Bella se sentía un poco mas segura, mas atrevida, mas deseosa de Edward, así que comenzó a besar su cuello, Edward suspiró por la deliciosa sensación, las manos de Bella comenzaron a quitar la playera de Edward, al ver él lo que pretendía la ayudó a quitársela. Sus manos de Bella inmediatamente fueron a recorrer el perfecto torso de Edward, Él ya no podía mas, las sensaciones se arremolinaban en su interior, su mente se nublo, todo esto estaba sobrepasando todos sus límites, el deseo por ella recorría por cada vena de su cuerpo, calentándolo, hirviendo en deseo.

Entonces comenzó a comérsela a besos, sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, el nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras que con sus manos los masajeaba por encima de la tela del sujetador. Bella no hacía otra que emitir pequeños gemidos ahogados, aun era conciente que Charlie se encontraba durmiendo en la otra recamara.

Edward quito su brassier de un tirón y comenzó a succionar los pezones endurecidos, Bella arqueo la espalda por la potente sensación, tratando de no emitir ningún ruido.

Edward dejo de hacer lo que hacia una vez que sació su sed de sus pechos y quitó con gran agilidad el pequeño short que traía puesto como pijama Bella. Acarició sus piernas, su mano se perdió en la entrepierna de Bella, fue imposible que no emitiera un gemido que Edward ahogo con su boca, besándola desesperadamente.

Edward se quitó la ropa que le quedaba quedando los dos en ropa interior, Bella lo miraba expectante, no se imaginaba que sus actos los llevaría hasta esta situación, estaba un poco temerosa, pero por nada del mundo pararía esta pasión que ambos sentían, quería llegar al final con él, siempre con él.

Edward se posicionó entre sus piernas y se acercó a besarla mientras rozaba deliciosamente su miembro contra la intimidad de ella, la sensación era increíble, aun con la ropa como barrera. Pronto fueron un revoltijo de cuerpos, ya no sabían donde terminaba uno y terminaba el otro, regalándose caricias, besos, el olor a excitación se olía en el ambiente, sus cuerpos sudorosos querían más, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

—Lo siento Bella—dijo Edward en su oído con la respiración entrecortada, enviando miles de escalofríos por toda la espalda de Bella—No traje protección….Te…tengo que irme antes de que otra cosa suceda—le susurró, pero sus acciones decían todo lo contrario, ya que su movimiento de cadera se hacia mas rápido, mas delicioso.

Bella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward en un intento de aprisionarlo entre sus piernas. Entonces en un momento de lucidez recordó la conversación con su padre.

—En el escritorio—dijo rozando los labios de Edward—hay condones en mi escritorio— Edward se alejo un poco de su rostro para observarla bien— Ahí—dijo Bella señalando hacia el escritorio algo desesperada por continuar. Edward se levantó sintiendo inmediatamente la ausencia de su calor. Se acercó al escritorio y tomo el paquete que se encontraba ahí.

—¿Por qué tienes esto?—dijo acercándose a Bella lentamente.

—Charlie me dio "la platica" hoy—dijo rápidamente. Edward comprendió al instante de que estaba hablando—Por favor Edward, apresúrate—lo apuró Bella, él solo sonrió y rápidamente sacó uno. En ese momento trato de recordar todas sus clases de educación sexual de cómo diablos se ponía adecuadamente un condón, Bella lo observaba mordiéndose el labio. Edward se quitó los boxer delante de Bella, sonrió la percatarse como ella lo observaba maravillada. Y en unos segundos estuvo puesto en su lugar, se acercó a la cama y quitó las bragas de Bella, instintivamente ella cerró las piernas, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía completamente desnuda, pero Edward separó delicadamente sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, estaba ansioso por entrar en ella. Aturdido por la excitación, por el deseo, buscó su entrada y entró lentamente, ella al sentirlo se aferró mas a él, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda.

—¿Te lastime?—le preguntó Edward preocupado, deteniéndose del movimiento que estaba haciendo.

—Estoy bien—respondió Bella, la verdad es que le dolía, pero no había vuelta hacia atrás, quería ser de él, quería entregarse a él completamente. Edward miró su rostro preocupado, pero quiso creerle, de verdad se sentía desesperado por seguir, Bella lo beso y fue todo lo que necesitó Edward para recuperar la confianza perdida y terminó por enterrarse completamente en ella.

El sentirse dentro de ella fue lo que hizo perder completamente la razón, la estreches de su intimidad, la humedad, la excitación, el deseo, el amor, las sensaciones se adueñaron de él. Él movimiento de su cadera se hizo errante, rápido, vehemente.

Ella lo sentía un poco brusco, pero era comprensible siendo la primera vez, aun sentía el dolor, podía sentir el golpeteo de su interior frenético, se deleitaba con la expresión de Edward, de su olor, era suya, ahora lo era, era completamente suya.

—N-no pu-puedo m…as Bella—murmuró Edward cerca de su cuello enviando miles de escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

—Hazlo Edward, hazlo—le dijo Bella, Edward aumento el frenético movimiento de sus caderas hasta explotar en la sublime sensación. Bella sintió su propio placer al ver la expresión de Edward.

Poco a poco acompasando su agitada respiración volvió al presente. Edward salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado. Bella se acurruco en su pecho.

—Te amo—le dijo Edward—Perdóname, te juró que mejoraré en ese aspecto— Bella sonrió.

—El mejorar requiere práctica —dijo coquetamente.

—¿Y me permitirás practicar?—le preguntó un poco avergonzado por la situación, se sentía mal, incluso se sentía un poco abusivo por su compartimiento.

—Sólo si me prometes estar siempre a mi lado—le dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te amo demasiado, siempre estaré para ti, siempre te cuidare, eres mi vida—le dijo sellando esa promesa con un beso calido, demostrándole cuanto la amaba.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**


End file.
